Carbonation tubes are known in the art as a vehicle for injecting carbon dioxide (CO2) into water or any other liquid to form a carbonated beverage.
In home carbonation systems, carbon dioxide is typically pulsed from a gas canister via a carbonation head though a carbonation tube into a bottle of water. The carbonation head typically comprises an activator to press a pin on the gas canister in order to release gas when it is depressed and valves to regulate the pressure during the carbonation process.